Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejection device for applying droplets of a fluid or the like to an object.
Description of Related Art
For the purpose of applying a design to an object, printers, as an example of ejection devices, which are able to print colors or patterns on the object have become popular recently. Regarding such printers, placing mechanisms having a variety of configurations have been proposed for placing the object that is to be printed. In the case of applying a nail design to an object that is a fingernail, for example, there are nail printers capable of printing colors or patterns chosen by the user on the nail. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Publication: JP 2012-152410) has disclosed placing the finger to be printed on a placing mechanism by a component that expands when a fluid is injected.
However, if there is a great distance between the nozzle of the ink printing mechanism (i.e., the ejection device) and the object, the ink may not get onto the correct position on the object and may result in a scrambled design. Thus, for the printer, the distance between the nozzle and the object is generally set to be very short, e.g., about several mm. Moreover, the human finger or metal object that serves as the object usually carries static electricity. If the static electricity is discharged from the fingernail or the metal object to the nozzle, it may lead to malfunction or damage of the nozzle. Therefore, it is necessary to take measures to deal with the static electricity.